


Mír a pohodu o svátcích...

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Fantasy, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is hunting, Loki probably too, M/M, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: ... Vám přeje SHIELD.Je tu další rok a stejně tak i další Vánoce. Loki se přidal k Tonymu, Avengers se kvůli přítomnosti nového "člena" rozprchli do vlastních útočišť a bůh lstí tak zůstal napospas smrtelníkovi. Smrtelníkovi, který z nějakého důvodu zdobí stromek uprostřed obýváku. Loki náhle zjistí, že má té nálady tak akorát, a napůl kvůli otravným filmům, napůl Tonyho dílem se zahnán do kouta zcela vážně rozhodne, že uloví Santu (a další představitele Vánoc, včetně Ježíška) a Vánoce prostě zruší. Lehounké a nenápadné Tony/Loki.





	Mír a pohodu o svátcích...

"Strom."

"To vidím. Ale proč... proč je v obýváku?" Loki nebyl zvyklý na to, aby kdy zněl tak protivně hloupě, ale jeho popletené myšlenky mu nedávaly příliš na výběr. Dobré tři minuty zíral na nebohý stromeček - ve Starkově věži, takže to padl výběr spíš na dosavadní dominantu lesa - a nedokázal pochopit, co tady dělá. A už vůbec netušil, co má znamenat ta nevkusná a šeredná hromada světýlek a podivných lesklých koulí, ovšem to už nezmiňoval.

"Na ozdobu."

"Máš dnes nezvykle tupé odpovědi," odvětil Loki chladně.

"To znělo jako kompliment," rozzářil se Tony.

"Cože," nadzvedl bůh obočí.

"To slovo 'nezvykle'," objasnil majitel věže pohotově.

Loki si jen útrpně povzdychl - co všechno má tomu smrtelníkovi trpět? - a posadil se na gauč, až do samého kouta, který mu nabízel strategicky výhodnou polohu; daleko od dveří, s výhledem na obrovskou obrazovku a s přehledem o všem, co se v místnosti děje. A taky to bylo náhodou nejvzdálenější místo od té nazdobené kytky v rohu.

"Hlavně mi tu nezačni dělat přednášku o estetice," zabručel si Tony pod nos a znovu si prohlédl strom, stejně opakovaně shledal, že je perfektní, tudíž chyba musí být někde jinde. "Na Asgardu nemáte stromy?" zkusil zavtipkovat, avšak už jen Lokiho výraz mu napovídal, že dnešní den mezi ty plodné a přátelské a ne tolik nevraživé patřit nebude.

Odpovědí mu bylo zlé blýsknutí okem.

"Stromy jsou všude," pokrčil bůh rameny. "Stejně jako blbci."

Tony se zazubil; tohle bylo jiné bydlení než se Stevem. Nebylo to příliš bolestivé rozhodnutí, na nějakou dobu sice bylo výhodné bydlet spolu, ale pak se kapitán naivka rozhodl - v rámci zachování křehkých vztahů - odstoupit bokem a sehnat si nějaký podprůměrný byt v chudinské čtvrti, zatímco Bruce z nějakého stupidního, z pohledu ostatních pravděpodobně vznešeného a charitativního důvodu odcestoval s lékařskou brašnou do Brazílie na boj proti malárii. Clint byl zděšen vyhlídkou na delší pobyt ve věži pomalu víc než Nataša, a protože ti dva už nikoho neoblafli, bydleli teď spolu a Tony se zvrhle culil, kdykoli je potkal.

Zbyl jen ten přerostlý labrador - totiž Thor, a jeho povedený bratr. Tony se prvních pár dní snažil takzvaně jít s davem, tedy nenávistně a nedůvěřivě na Lokiho pokukovat, nebo dělat něco podobně zbytečného, aby nijak výrazně nedával najevo, že je mu to vlastně jedno, ale nemohl potlačit tu lehkou radost, když pomyslel - právě se mi do bytu nastěhoval chlap, který mě prohodil oknem. Zní to pochybně, ale potkávat jindy reprezentativního uhlazeného boha lsti uprostřed noci na chodbě, kdy ani jeden z nich nemohl usnout a ani jeden z nich nevypadal zrovna upraveně, bylo k nezaplacení. Takový chlápek, který ještě nedávno v majestátním brnění prohlašoval despotická motta, působí mnohem příjemněji, když ho potkáte rozcuchaného a jen ve skromném oděvu.

Velmi skromném oděvu.

Samozřejmě to Tony bral čistě z akademického hlediska.  _I ty neuvěřitelné klíční kosti. Ten zatraceně dlouhý krk._ Ani v nejmenším nepomyslel na to, proč je z přítomnosti šíleného severského boha tolik nadšen. Byl otravný, protivný, urýpaný a nedokázal vyslovit jednu jedinou větu bez posměšku či ironického zabarvení, nebyl den, kdy by alespoň jednou neprohlásil, jak je lidská rasa ubohá a směšná, a že nechápe, proč ji kdy chtěl ovládnout, když se hodí leda k recyklaci. Taky nedovedl najít kouska pochopení pro Midgardské svátky a zvyklosti, a mluvil tím svým britským přízvukem, který vzal bůhvíkde, pořád kolem něj lítala nějaká zelená mlha, a když s ním Tony o něčem diskutoval a Loki jeho argument neráčil vzít na vědomí, vždycky tak ladně mávl tou bledou dlouhou rukou a Tonyho málem kleplo... zkrátka to byl nesnesitelný spolubydlící, a Tony se poprvé za poměrně dlouhou dobu probouzel střízlivý, bez kocoviny a v relativně dobré náladě.

Není fajn místo otráveného šklebu v zrcadle vidět to samé u Lokiho?

Život je tak krásný.

*** 

Minulé Vánoce příliš sváteční a poklidné nebyly; Tony v tu chvíli pracoval na tom, aby nepřišel o ruku, a Lokimu do náruče padaly vlastní vnitřnosti. Jejich protivník byl nováček, u kterých je jedna podstatná nevýhoda, na kterou oba géniové lehce pozapomněli; totiž že k začátečníkům se povinně váže i jistá míra krvežíznivosti, tudíž se na žádné promyšlené a strategické tahy nedá spoléhat. Žádný šílený doktor, nikdo s osmi končetinami, nikdo z kosmu, prostě krapet labilní chlápek, který za necelých deset minut dovedl téměř zlikvidovat jednoho superhrdinu a jednoho podobně labilního boha.

Na stromek, ozdoby, cukroví či koledy tedy jaksi nebyl čas. Půl roku po incidentu se ze Starkovy věže odmítl hnout Thor s tím, že lituje dohody o Lokiho spolupráci a že si o tom ještě bude muset promluvit a že jeho bratr zbytečně přišel k úhoně, a tak bolestivé, a chraň tě nebesa, Anthony Starku, jestli zemře.

Loki jeho ochranitelské výlevy poslouchal s kamenným výrazem a jedl u toho lupínky. Břicho zašité, vnitřnosti tam, kde mají být, hlava víceméně taky. Od té doby Tony odpovídá na Furyho meily. Ředitel SHIELDu, parchant vyděračská, totiž zjistil, že se Stark obzvlášť děsí představy, že by se hromovládce dozvěděl o další misi, tedy by nabídl doprovod nebo něco podobně děsivého.

"Vnímej ty meily, nebo to řeknu Thorovi," znělo sice infantilně a směšně, ale svůj účel to spolehlivě splnilo a Tony měl o důvod víc svého nového spolubydlícího nenávidět. K nenávisti počítal i fakt, že se na něj každé ráno zářivě usmál a se slovy „ránko, sluníčko“ kolem něj prošel.

Příšerně ho nenáviděl.

***

„Je tahle nezbytnost,“ mávl Loki rukou ke stromku a slovo nezbytnost neopomněl zdůraznit patřičným ironickým uchechtnutím, „jediná, která bude mít tu čest se stát tvým letošním rozmarem?“

A tu květnatost jeho slovní zásoby, nabubřelou a otravnou, Tony taky nenáviděl. Opravdu ho to štvalo.

„Tahle nezbytnost, Vaše veličenstvo,“ uculil se s přehnanou úklonou, „je teprve začátek.“

Vánoční dny se tento rok nesly v poklidném duchu, venku pomalu padaly obrovské vločky sněhu, tam pod tou hromadou pater nastala kalamita, ale to tady nikoho nezajímalo, jeden obyvatel věže zásadně létal, a ten druhý se prostě rozpustil a objevil se jinde.

Když se Loki jednoho rána objevil v obýváku, byla po probděné noci plné líčení magických nástrah na uprchlá monstra z výzkumného ústavu hlasitá koleda to poslední, co mu mohlo udělat radost. Už jen proto, že zrovna nic neměl po ruce a taky neměl nejmenší tušení, z čeho ta odporná hudba – hudba! – hraje, vzal do dlaně baňku nevinně visící na větvi stromku a zmáčkl, očekávaje, že vzápětí uslyší ten navýsost uklidňující a satisfakčně křupavý zvuk.  

A fakt, že s tím Stark nejspíš počítal a naplnil baňky olejem, mu na náladě také nepřidal.

Loki se ten den, unavený, s pocuchanými nervy a pár tiky v nepříliš brzkém stádiu rozhodl, že uloví Santu a zničí Vánoce.

***

O něco později nakoukl do kuchyně Tony v obleku, a přestože měl masku, zcela jistě se o něm dalo říct, že byl velice zklamaný. Koleda a olej na rukou, jestli nerozčílí Lokiho tohle, tak se buďto posunul na jiný level, nebo se něco škaredého teprve stane. Našel Lokiho u kuchyňského stolu, jak zírá do laptopu, bledý, s kruhy pod očima a zatnutou čelistí.

„Ehm,“ odkašlal si Tony. Stále byl dolní polovinou těla schovaný za zdí, což mu nedávalo takovou výhodu, jak by si přál, a měl špatné tušení, že tentokrát se mu to všechno šeredně vymklo z rukou. Ne, že by si chtěl zopakovat minulé Vánoce, ale tyhle svátky tiché domácnosti mu taky příliš nevyhovovaly. „Jaká byla sólo mise?“ zeptal se a zbavil se masky. „Lepší než s otravným smrtelníkem za zadkem, co?“ napovídal Lokimu žoviálně a doufal, že se bůh rozohní a začne vyprávět, že si nikdy noc neužil tolik jako teď a že s Tonym odmítá nadále chodit vstříc kontraktům.

Ticho. Hnusné děsivé ticho až na výmluvně hučící počítač.

Tony se znovu pokusil o bodrý úsměv.

„Co tě tak zaujalo, že kvůli tomu nejdeš spát?“

Ticho.

„Lovím,“ zazněla po velmi dlouhé odmlce chraptivá odpověď. Tony, zcela lhostejný k absurditě svých myšlenkových pochodů, si hlavou nechal projet vzpomínky na všechny internetové hry, které by s Lokiho stručným popisem souvisely.

„Rybičky?“ zeptal se. Otázka jako by Lokiho vytrhla z letargie. Narovnal se a alespoň minimálně se tak přiblížil svému obvyklému zjevu.

„Je tady zaveden pouze jeden představitel Vánoc, pravda?“ zamračil se. Tonyho geniální mozek byl natolik zmaten, že nebyl s to zareagovat. „Značně by mi to ulehčilo plán, v jiném případě bych musel dostat i ten zbytek.“

„Dostat. Zbytek,“ pracoval mozek na informacích, zatímco Tony jen tupě civěl.

„Jistě. K čemu by mi byla smrt jednoho, když ho může nahradit tucet dalších. Buďto nikdo, nebo všichni,“ dodal temně.

„Smrt,“ pochytil Stark další slovo.

„Budeš tady stát v obleku a tupě opakovat všechno, co řeknu? Je to skutečně otravné,“ sdělil mu Loki chladně. Tony zamrkal.

„Takže ne rybičky.“

***

Tonymu nějak nebylo do smíchu. Bylo 22. prosince, už se pomalu stmívalo, a Loki nikde. Ne, že by snad chytal móresy hysterických manželek, ale po tom podivném plánu, který si včera vyslechl, se musel mít na pozoru. Celkově se přistihoval v pozoru, s napjatými svaly, a někdy s bolestivě zkroucenými klouby čím dál častěji, a že to začalo s Lokiho nastěhováním, bylo zbytečné dodávat.

Najednou se ozvalo důvěrně známé zasyčení, a Tony se podíval ke stromku. Hned vedle něj se zhmotnil Loki, hrdě narovnaný, ale krapet… pocuchaný.

„Co se ti proboha stalo?“ vydechl Tony, váhaje mezi výbuchem smíchu a starostlivým skenováním potenciálních úhon.

„To odporné dítě mělo ochranu,“ dozvěděl se. To bylo už podruhé za dva dny, co Tony položil naprosto primitivní otázku a nedočkal se ani minimálně uspokojivé odpovědi.

„Dítě? Ochranu?“ A dokonce už mu ani nevadilo, že se tak blbě opakuje. Tady přestávala legrace, neměl by někdo něco podniknout? Ať počítal, jak počítal, vždycky ta role padla na něho.

„Ano. Bylo jich víc, než kolik jsem četl. Bible je plná lží,“ syčel Loki dotčeně a strhával ze sebe seškvařené kousky zbroje. Bylo nesmírně poučné si takové urážlivé nařknutí vyslechnout od severského boha, o tom žádné pochyby.

„A co přesně se stalo, smím-li vědět?“

„Našel jsem ho. Vypadá jako novorozeně a hlas má jako stařec. Je to nechutné,“ usekával Loki věty a zbavoval se dalších kousků poškozeného oblečení. Přestože by to jindy byla velmi záživná podívaná, teď se Tonyho pudy zachovaly ukázkově a odmítaly ho vydat jeho zvířecím instinktům.

„Ale koho, krucinál, koho?“ ztrácel Stark trpělivost a v duchu si dělal poznámku, aby tohle sakra rychle smazal z archívů, než na takový záznam narazí někdo od SHIELDu.

„Ježíška!“ zařval Loki a zcela pohlcen vztekem, odhodil poslední zbytek tuniky. Ovšem to už bylo na Tonyho moc. Odvrátil se a chvilku zíral do země. Slyšel, jak se Loki přehrabuje ve své skříni. Práskl dvířky a zaklel. Rozbil je. Ozvalo se zacinkání. Zase je opravil. Pak jimi práskl znovu.

„Takže,“ zvolal Tony, aby ho Loki z vedlejšího pokoje slyšel, „jsi to myslel vážně?“

„Proč myslíš, že bych se jinak táhl do Evropy? K tomu musí mít jeden pořádný důvod, aby dobrovolně opustil západní svět.“

„Ty ses táhl… dobře. Evropa. Protože jsi chtěl sejmout Ježíška. Dobře. Fajn.“

Lokimu jakoby doznívající adrenalin nacpal do hlavy kousíček rozumu.

„Chápu, že to nezní příliš důvěryhodně, ale…“ odmlčel se. Přemýšlel. Pak mávl rukou. Moc práce. „Zítra jdu znovu.“

„A kdo tě tak zřídil?“ zeptal se Tony, protože věděl, že je to jeho poslední možnost se něco dozvědět, a kdyby se zeptal na cokoli jiného, vedlo by to ještě k větším zmatkům.

„Domestikovaná zvířata!“ zařval bůh z ložnice a bytem se rozlehl nepříjemný zvuk lámajícího se dřeva.

***

Lov na Ježíška patřil k neúspěchům na škále od jedné do deseti na místo osmnácté. Být poražen a potupen malým dítětem by nebylo tak moc, jako být ještě jednou poražen bandou vzteklých zvířat, které se sice na obrázku s Jezulátkem usmívají a novorozeňátko zahřívají, ovšem skutečnost je taková, že jsou to krvelačné bestie chrlící oheň a další nebezpečné živly. A ten maličký taky není zrovna svatý, ačkoli to spousta knih a věřících tvrdí. Zkrátka je to zákeřná hyena se stařeckým hlasem a odporně nevinnýma očima a baculatými tvářičkami.

Měl tušit, že nebude jednoduché zabít někoho, kdo tady straší už takovou spoustu let.

***

Tony měl nový kávovar a proseděl u něj další dva dny. Bylo 24. prosince, venku šíleně mrzlo a foukalo, bylo hnusně k uzoufání a on měl v sobě tolik kofeinu a krému, že by to jednoho porazilo. Protože neměl nic jiného na práci a právě nedávno zjistil, že všechny postavy, ve které nevěřil ani jako dítě – racionální a rozumné – skutečně existují a dovedou zmrzačit poměrně silného boha lsti. Nevěděl, jestli je to fajn, nebo má být vyděšený k smrti, tak prostě seděl v kuchyni a pil jedno kafíčko za druhým.

Loki se i předchozí noc vrátil v nepříliš povzbudivém stavu, ale jak se Tony dozvěděl, nemohla za to tolik domestikovaná zvířata jako spíš neobvykle čilý Děda Mráz.

„Ten dědek si chodil v tomhle počasí venku po lese, neměl na sobě skoro nic, a ještě se blbě usmíval!“ řval Loki toho večera, kdy se hrabal v zásuvkách a hledal hojivou mast na ošklivé podlitiny, které se mu táhly přes celá záda. „Pak na mě začal mluvit jakousi hatmatilkou, vzal si nějakou skleněnou lahev, celou ji do sebe vyklopil, byla to asi nějaká kouzelná voda, zařval jak divoké zvíře a vrhl se na mě!“

„Rusové,“ ušklíbl se Tony a vzpomněl si s láskou na Natašu, která na Lokiho reagovala i po takové době spolupráce víceméně podobně jako Mrazík.

„Pak jsem zkusil ty menší země, s ještě hnusnější hatmatilkou, Česko, Polsko, Slovensko, ale tam byl taky Ježíšek,“ vyprskl to slovo, jako by bylo jedovaté, a švihl s mastičkou do rohu pokoje.

„A dobytek,“ přikyvoval Tony blahosklonně.

Joulupukki, flegmatický Fin, prý vypadal rozumně a snažil se Lokimu vysvětlit pravou podstatu Vánoc, pak se ale objevila jeho ne tolik rozumná choť, a Joulumuori, drobná baculatá ženuška s čokoládovýma očima a láskyplným úsměvem, s Lokim hodila o zem. 

Seveřané by měli držet pospolu, ale porušování tradic nestrpěla nikomu. Když Loki odmítl přijmout nocleh, stravu i případný dárek – když jsou ty Vánoce, mělo by se přece odpouštět – vyrazila s ním dveře a bůh sebou cestou pobral ještě pár stromů.

„Vikingové,“ povzdychl si Tony teatrálně. Naprosto ignoroval Lokiho přednášku o tom, že Finsko nemá s Vikingy co dělat a že je to úplný idiot, a užíval si své dvaatřicáté lattéčko.

Otec Vánoc byl velmi zdvořilý muž se stříbřitými vlasy, příjemným hlasem, a mírumilovnou tváří. Vysvětlil Lokimu, že „ačkoli už mně samotnému dělá problém tyhle svátky podporovat, jak se tak dívám na ty horší a horší generace, je to jednou za rok a to se snad nikdo nezblázní“. Loki si stál za tím, že ano, sakra že zblázní, hned nato se mu Otec vysmál takovým tím bujarým a naprosto neanglickým způsobem, načež se podíval na hodinky, roztáhl deštník a zmizel.

***

Byla skoro půlnoc, když se objevil Loki se zaraženým býčím rohem v rameni, a Tony se rozhodl, že je načase tomu učinit přítrž, a to hned.

„Papá Noel,“ zachechtal se Loki hystericky, a pak se svalil na gauč a zůstal tam tak ležet, aniž by se suvenýrem od španělského Ducha Vánoc jakkoli zaobíral. Tony ho duchapřítomně nadopoval, dokud byl Loki natolik mimo, že se nedovedl bránit, a pak se pustil do nechutné operace. V průběhu ošetřování, kdy odbila půlnoc a nastal obávaný 25. prosinec, se na balkonu ozvala hlasitá rána a Tony, naprosto zděšen představou, že přišel na návštěvu Thor a po tak důsledném varování spatří svého brášku, jak zdrogovaný a s dírou v rameni leží na gauči, odběhl k balkonu a zajistil ho, přičemž ještě stihl pološeptem rozkazovat, co všechno má Jarvis vystřihnout ze záznamů a co v případě násilné smrti Anthonyho Starka naopak SHIELDu poslat.

„Ehm,“ odkašlal si kdosi za skleněnými dveřmi, někdo, kdo rozhodně nezněl jako Thor, protože ten se při odkašlání rozléhal všude možně, zatímco tohle byl nenápadný, snadno přeslechnutelný zvuk, decentní upozornění jako v gentlemanském klubu. Tony nakoukl a málem se svalil zpátky na Lokiho. 

„Brý večer,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec a odemkl dveře. Do obýváku mu překvapivě nesměle napochodoval statný muž, celý v červeném. „Tady žádné děti nejsou,“ řekl Tony po chvilce rozpačitého zírání.

„Já tady vidím hned dvě,“ usmál se ten muž laskavě. „I když jedno dítě přestalo být dítětem příliš brzy a to druhé je starší než já,“ dodal a zasmál se do tlustých rukavic. „Nerad bych vás zdržoval, už jsem se od Papá Noela dozvěděl, že nastalo jisté nedorozumění, za což se samozřejmě moc omlouvám… je to velmi temperamentní muž, ale vesměs zásadový a spolehlivý,“ pokračoval hlaholivým a příjemným hlasem a Tony ho poslouchal jako ve snách. „Doufám, že váš… přítel nám odpustí. Tuším, že my dva se však ještě neznáme…“

„Ehm…“

„Ale to nechme stranou, drahý pane Starku. Jsem tady z dalších dvou důvodů… jen… si teď nemůžu… omluvu jsem řekl… ach ano. Chtěl bych vám vyjádřit, jak jsem vděčný za vaši neobvyklou štědrost o svátcích, už pár let si všímám a děláte mi radost. A také, abych předešel podobným incidentům, kdy se váš přítel snaží o životy mých kolegů, bych byl velice rád, kdybyste jako ukázkový ateista – jaký paradox při soužití s bohem, což - dokázal, že Vánoce nejsou jen o nazdobených výlohách a podobných blbůstkách,“ zahihňal se, když to slovo vyřkl, jako by to snad byla jediná příležitost, kdy si může něco takového dovolit. „Tedy alespoň tuším, že to byl jeden z důvodů, kvůli kterému tento muž procestoval půlku světa a nechával se na spoustě kontinentů zcela bez účelu přizabíjet. Ach, a tohle posílá Mrazík. Původně se měl dostavit taky, ale je to velmi moderní Duch, každoročně sleduje televizi. Mezi námi,“ ztišil Santa hlas, „zajímá ho jenom jeden film, stejnojmenný, ale já už ho skutečně nemohu vystát.“

Santa podal Tonymu lahev s průzračnou tekutinou a mile se usmál.

„Řekl jsem už vše, a jistě chápete, že nemám příliš mnoho času,“ řekl a potřásl zkoprněnému majiteli věže pravicí. „Pozdravujte našeho severského boha, a zkuste si najít čas na mou prosbu. Vyhnete se více problémům, než byste řekl, věřte mi.“

Tony stál v obýváku u blikajícího stromku a lapal po dechu.

Pak otevřel láhev a dobrou třetinu do sebe vyklopil, načež se vyvalil na gauč těsně vedle Lokiho, jednu ruku kolem boha obtočil, aby z pohovky nespadl, a upadl do sladké říše snů.

***

Ráno bylo nepříjemné pro oba. Totiž jednou z příčin byl Thor, kterému při pohledu na dvojici na gauči vypadlo kladivo z ruky a prorazilo si cestu až do přízemí, ale ten hlavní důvod, ten byl trošku kousavější, rozcuchanější, naštvanější a protivnější.

„Bolí mě celé tělo a z tebe táhne alkohol. Jestli otevřu oči a uvidím to, co se bojím, že uvidím, oběsím tě na vánočním stromečku,“ ozvalo se Tonymu těsně u ucha. Neznělo to ani za mák výhružně, ba dokonce naopak, nebýt významu slov, slyšel by Tony jen ten svůdný podtón. Ovšem význam slov se v tomto případě nedal příliš dlouho přehlížet.

Zamrmlal něco, co mohlo být dušování nevinnosti stejně jako popřání dobrého rána a po chvilce ostření zjistil, že už neleží hlavou opřenou o Lokiho záda, ale nosem v ohbí bohova dlouhého krku. Zřetelně tak cítil, jak je Loki napjatý a nemá tušení, s čím pohnout dřív.

„Byl bys naštvaný, protože je to proti tvému vkusu, nebo protože bys u toho byl v limbu?“ řekl Tony, omámený netaktním rozespalým mozkem, a Loki ho přehodil přes gauč. Když se konečně protáhl a sykl bolestí nad propíchnutým ramenem, spokojeně shledal, že se v noci nestalo nic, za co by musel vraždit.

Pak zničehonic ztuhl a zůstal zírat kamsi na zem, na co Tony neviděl.

Po půl minutě to začínalo být děsivé.

Tony se namáhavě zvedl a podíval se na místo, které boha natolik zaujalo. Ležela tam nevinně skleněná lahev s průzračnou tekutinou.

„Kdes. To. Vzal.“

„Nemám tušení,“ zalhal Tony pohotově. „Asi dárek od tvých nových kamarádů.“

„Dárek. Kamarádů,“ převzal Loki štafetu v blbém opakování, a Tony si lehl zpátky na zem.

„Měl jsem divnej sen,“ zahučel.

„Já taky,“ zamrmlal Loki kamsi do rohu pohovky.

„O Papá Noelovi, jak do tebe rve býčí roh?“

„Ne, o tom červeném budižkničemu, kterého jsem nemohl najít. Má s nimi nějaký kontakt, varovali ho.“

„Tys chtěl po všech těch výprascích jít na Santu?“

„Byl mou prioritou od samého začátku.“

Tonyho tak šíleně bolela hlava; ruské vodky od samotného Mrazíka měl jenom trošičku, z gauče spadl na záda, byl Štědrý den a za chvilku za ním nejspíš přijde Pepper a možná Steve, a do toho všeho mu na pohovce ležel bůh lsti, stále od krve, blábolil nesmysly, a ještě k tomu zněl až neuvěřitelně vážně. Jo, a taky si mimochodem v noci pokecal se Santou, který – pokud to dobře pochopil, naléhal, aby se Tony pokusil Lokimu vysvětlit pravou podstatu Vánoc.

A nevěděl proč, ale měl takové tušení, že mu Santa beze slov či narážek doporučil udělat něco, co by staromódní dědula doporučovat neměl.

„Loki?“ zahučel Stark znovu. Odpovědí mu bylo další nespokojené zamručení. „Víš co, kámo, vykašlem se na to. Pustíme bednu a zapomeneme na to, že vůbec nějaký svátky jsou. Však tebe se to stejně nijak netýká, Thor ví o Vánocích taky kulový, a navíc pochybuju, že by se chtěl vracet.“

„Televize a zapomenutí na svátky jsou dvě zcela navzájem si odporující věci,“ sdělil mu Loki chladně.

„Ale Láska nebeská je fajn,“ zabručel Tony za pohovkou. Po další chvilce ticha sám sobě připomenul, aby z kamerových záznamů vymazal pro jistotu  _všechno_.

***

Pepper i Steve byli nejspíš obeznámeni s tím, co ve Starkově věži spatřil chudák Thor, jelikož se na vánoční návštěvu nestavil nikdo, a oba dva, Tony i Loki, tak zůstali napospas Lásce nebeské.

„Stehna jak stropní trámy,“ odfrkl si Tony u scénky se svou oblíbenou herečkou. „Ta baba je úžasná.“ 

Loki se napřed pochopitelně vzpíral. Byl příliš zabraný do nenávistného mumlání, ublíženého mnutí zraněné paže, opakovaného odhazování býčího rohu a norských pokřiků, až se nakonec nechal uklidnit speciální čokoládovou kávou s posypem, zabalil se znovu do deky a ten otravný uslzený film sledoval taky.

„Lidská rasa je tak nesnesitelně sentimentální a ubohá, otravná a hloupá. Proč ta ženská zase brečí? Proč tam každá ženská buďto brečí, nebo vypadá, že bude brečet?“

„Protože věřily na to, že Vánoční svátky jsou dny, kdy mají být pospolu se svými milovanými. Trošku to člověka zabolí, když zjistí, že on není milovaným svého milovaného,“ řekl Tony a po momentu absolutního šoku se v duchu uznale poplácal po rameni.

„Tak proč shánějí jenom dárky? Proč zdobí své domy, proč je kolem toho tolik povyku?“

„Je to symbol! Debilní symbol, kvůli kterýmu ses málem nechal  _opakovaně_ zabít!“ zařval Tony s rukama vztáhnutýma ke stropu. Na okamžik zakrněl – nepřehnal to? Neproletí se zase oknem?

„Takže,“ zapřemýšlel se Loki, ignoruje přitom Tonyho rozdrásané nervy, „tvrdíš, že o dárky nejde, že je to symbol lásky?“

„Mno,“ zaváhal Tony.

„To jsi tvrdil i u Valentýna,“ zašklebil se Loki pochybovačně. „Proč vůbec potřebujete připomínat lásku, když si na ní tolik zakládáte? To několikrát za rok zapomenete, že někoho… milujete?“ vyprskl to hnusné a trapné slovo a zadíval se na Tonyho jako rentgen.

Tony byl v rozpacích. A že nebylo jednoduché ho dostat do rozpaků. To se vlastně taky změnilo s Lokiho nastěhováním, což mu připomínalo, že boha lsti nenávidí. Trpělivě, nebo o čem alespoň doufal, že je to trpělivě, se na Lokiho usmál.

„Jak jsem řekl,“ začal důležitě, div nevztyčil prst. „Je to symbol. Neznamená to, že potřebujeme připomínat, ale že tu lásku,“ zdůraznil slovo a významně na Lokiho pohlédl, „nepovažujeme za něco fádního, nýbrž za něco, co si zaslouží mít rovnou svoje vlastní dny v roce.“

„Není to oslava narození… toho…“ Loki mávl rukou kamsi do rohu místnosti, kde to odpovídalo na směr Evropa, a významný pohled Tonymu oplatil.

„Jo, to se říká… ale ať už o tom mluvíš s kýmkoli, je vážně málokdo, kdo to skutečně slaví. Je to spíš taková záminka. Aspoň podle mě. Obyčejné datum, ale spousta lidí má volno, spousta dalších lidí se setká s lidmi, které nemají rádi, ale dají si tu práci a dělají, že je rádi mají. Děti jsou na tom vlastně nejlíp. Dostanou dárky, ještě si myslí, že to udělal nějakej neexistující chlápek-…“ zarazil se a vzpomněl si, jak si ještě před pár hodinami potřásl s oním neexistujícím chlápkem pravicí, „… a jdou si žít dál. Ale nemysli si, je taky spousta lidí, co se ten den seberou a podřežou si žíly.“

Loki nadzvedl obočí a uchechtl se.

„Ne každej snáší samotu dobře, obzvlášť o svátcích, který by měli trávit s lidma. Někdo se spokojí s tím, že jde prostě mezi cizí lidi, kde se při troše štěstí s někým stejně zoufalým seznámí, někdo se v tom utápí a pak se oddělá, je to na nich.“

„Ty…“ Loki se nadzvedl na loktech a obrazovce už nevěnoval ani minimální pozornost. „Ty býváš na Vánoce sám?“

Opatrně, nebo to proti tobě někdy za patnáct vteřin či let použije a zažene tě do rohu, řeklo Tonyho racionální a kapku paranoidní já – i když ruku na srdce, v Lokiho přítomnosti dostávala paranoia zcela nový rozměr.

„No, někdy přišla Pepper, jenže pak se seznámila s tím… chlapem s divným jménem,“ vyhrkl a ani se nezačervenal, přestože věděl, že očividnější lež už říct ani nemohl, a obzvlášť někomu, kdo byl něco jako samotný otec lží. „Tak jsme se domluvili, že bude chodit později, až si… udělá čas.“ Zněl jako největší zoufalec planety. „Ale mně to nevadí. Kdyby mi to vadilo, tak bych tady neseděl,“ dodal s důrazem, protože přece jen byla pravda, že když se v takových chvílích cítil osamělý, mohl mít holku, na kterou si jenom ukázal. Teď se osamělý necítil, protože měl na gauči boha, který čtyři dny pořádal hon na nebohé Duchy Vánoc a nechával se mrzačit. Na samotu a opilecké smutnění nějak nebyl čas.

 „Proč někam nejdeš?“ zeptal se Loki náhle.

„Jak jako,“ odkašlal si Stark a už po třiatřicáté změnil polohu na gauči, jako by mu to snad mělo pomoct při krytí trapnosti celého rozhovoru. Byl zvyklý s tím chlapem mluvit v urážkách, náznacích, symbolech a hádankách, narážkách, dvojsmyslech a vědoucích úsměvech. Tohle bylo příliš ryzí, průhledné, příliš okaté, postrádalo to tu tajemnost, kdy si Tony nikdy nemohl být jistý, co řekne, co řekl, a jak to Loki pochopil, a žilo se mu v tom pohodlně, protože teď konečně bydlel s někým, kdo měl stejně jako on rád své tajemství hezky hluboko v sobě, něco jako ‚musíme si promluvit‘ tady nepřipadalo v úvahu, protože to by znamenalo vyložit karty na stůl a všechno ukázat, a oni oba měli karty radši v rukávech, tak, aby ani jeden nebyl pro toho druhého příliš průhledný a předvídatelný. Tím by totiž začal nějaký vztah a tomu se oba dva urputně vyhýbali.

Ale… byly Vánoce, pravda?

„Protože svátky zásadně trávím tak, jak je chci trávit já. Rodinu nemám, jestli sis neráčil všimnout,“ opáčil kousavěji, než původně zamýšlel. Loki se zahleděl na obrazovku, ale vypadalo to, jako by se jeho mozek vydal na procházku. Láska nebeská plynula dál a blížila se k sentimentálnímu konci.

On měl rodinu. Svým způsobem měl celou rodinu; otce, matku, bratra. Kdyby byl smrtelník, nejspíš by teď s nimi seděl u oběda a klábosil, jako by se nikdy nic nestalo. Pak by se svými kostlivci zalezl zpátky do svého domu a zbytek roku je potají živil. Na chvilku, na opravdu malinkou chvilku ho napadlo, jak by jeho rodiče – co si bude povídat, vždycky se mu pod tím pojmem  vybaví oni – reagovali, kdyby se zničehonic objevil.

Nejspíš už by ho nenechali zavřít, ale jen by ho podezřívali. Ať už z čehokoli, Loki byl za svůj život podezříván snad ze všeho, čím by se vůbec bylo možno provinit. Milenky, alkohol, nemanželské děti a dokonce i dluhy, proboha, to všechno se na něj sypalo už co si pamatoval. A přitom se mu nikdy nestalo, že by se opil jako Thor, že by byl vídán v přítomnosti více dam najednou – Fandral byl ukázkový příklad, nikdy nikomu nedal důvod si myslet, že má děti. Ale fanoušci Midgardské literatury to považovali za skvělý vtip, tak mu jich dali hned několik. Sotva se postaral o pokusnou krysu, propána.

Stejně chcípla. Leknutím. Narostla jí zničehonic soví křídla.

Ale zpátky k věci.

Možná lidská rasa není tak stupidní, alespoň ohledně vztahů. Tady se na rodinu dbá podstatně víc. Tady když urazí syn otce, neznamená to povinně doživotní mlčení a zřeknutí. Jenže kolik lidí na Zemi má za otce krále? I kdyby nevlastního.

Byl by Stark právě teď s rodinou, kdyby ji měl?

Tony, který si správně domyslel, že Lokiho podezřelé mlčení poukazuje nejpravděpodobněji na nežádoucí vytváření závěrů, se rozhodl zakročit do jeho myšlenek.

„Kdybych měl rodinu, nejspíš bych za ní šel. Aspoň aby se neřeklo,“ přiznal. „Je to takovej důvod pro rozhádaný lidi, aby se pokusili to napravit. Lidi jsou přívětivější a je větší možnost, že odpustí.“

Když se na něj Loki podíval příště, nebyly v tom ty posměvačné pochyby a nechápavost, byl tam smutek a lítost nad tím, že na Asgardu nikdo nic takového nevymyslel.

Rychle potřásl hlavou, znovu si zanadával na Hugha Granta a odebral se do pokoje. O dvě minuty později se vrátil a nejistě postával mezi dveřmi.

„Ty… chceš nějak slavit? Jako…“ zamával rukama na vyjádření nedostatku slov.  

„Však už mám stromek,“ zazněla odpověď z gauče. „Ale asi bych měl zařídit nějakou lepší večeři než blbou čínu,“ dodal Tony po chvilce. „Aby se neřeklo,“ povzdychl si nakonec.

Zbytek dne trávili oba odděleně. Tony si na vaření pozval Pepper, která byla ráda, když jí Tony vyvrátil Thorovy mylné domněnky z rána. Měla růžové tváře od stání nad hrncem, oči jí pobaveně zářily, když jí Tony vyprávěl o Lokiho pokusech o dobytí Vánoc – i když pár věcí raději vynechal, vypadala klidně a uvolněně, zkrátka tak, jak se na Vánoce od člověka očekává.

Jak to dělá? pomyslel si Tony s úsměvem, a až její odpověď mu ukázala, že to nevědomky řekl nahlas.

„Jak dělám co?“ usmála se Pepper a lžičkou zkusila polévku. Soustředěně se zamračila a začala prsty probírat všechno koření v zásuvkách. „Asi nemluvíš o vaření, co?“

„Jak… se máš tak dobře,“ upřesnil Tony nemotorně svou otázku a zadíval se na vařící polévku.

„Prostě si to užívám, Tony,“ odpověděla, aniž by se na něj podívala. Věděla, že by už tak komplikovaný rozhovor ještě ztížila. „Dělej, co dělat chceš. Přijď ke mně na návštěvu. Proleť se. Udělej ohňostroj. Nebo dovolená? Nemusíš tady sedět s tím… no, s Lokim, a nudit se. Nebo co vy dva to tady vlastně děláte.“

„Já nikam nechci,“ řekl a doufal, že to nevyznělo tak dětinsky, jako to on slyšel.

„Tak pošli pryč Lokiho, on si zábavu najde vždycky. Pozvi si sem někoho.“

Nechci se o Vánocích opíjet a spát s cizíma holkama. Alespoň ne každý Vánoce.

„Máš pravdu,“ řekl nahlas a druhou lžičkou zkusil polévku. Usmál se. „Děkuju.“

***

Loki se na polévku šklebil, ale snědl ji. Pak, když se bytem znovu rozléhala znělka nějakého hloupého vánočního filmu, se k Tonymu přitočil.

„Nevěděl jsem, že zrovna ty budeš brát mou přítomnost ve svém bytě tak vážně,“ pronesl zamyšleně. Tonyho polilo horko. „Jistě už sis stačil všimnout, že některé Midgardské… věci docela nechápu. Takže bych ocenil, kdybys mi v takových případech oznámil, až… prostě budeš chtít dělat něco, od čeho bych měl být hodně daleko. Můžu zmizet klidně do vteřiny, pro mě za mě. Jsem tady kvůli misím, ne proto, abych ti… komplikoval ty Midgardské… věci.“

Nějak si teď Tony nebyl jistý, jestli to všechno pochopil špatně Loki nebo on. Každopádně se mu po takovém jistě velmi problematickém proslovu nechtělo tupě přiznávat, že nepobral ani slovo, tak jen zahučel „dík“ a dál velmi pečlivě skládal nádobí do myčky, ačkoli to jindy byla činnost, za kterou by platil nekřesťanské peníze, jen aby ji nemusel dělat. Loki chvilku čekal. Pak přikývl. A pak si povzdychl, a takovým tím tónem pro absolutní blbečky se pomalu a důrazně zeptal:

„Takže až budeš chtít být sám, řekneš mi to?“

Tony se původně chtěl spokojit s krátkým „jistě“, ale tak nějak se to pokazilo, že z něj vypadla o něco delší a ne zrovna podobná věta.  

„Nechci, abys odcházel.“

O něco lépe se mu udělalo vzápětí, když viděl, že se mu Loki neposmíval, nýbrž upadl do ještě větších rozpaků, než v kterých se celý den topil Tony.

„Ehm… dobře,“ dostal ze sebe nejistě. „Takže takhle chceš trávit Vánoce,“ ujistil se. Stark, zcela smířen se vším, co po tom mohlo přijít, ať už to, v co doufal, nebo pravý opak, se zlehka usmál a zdvihl k vyššímu muži hlavu. Koneckonců byly Vánoce, tak proč to nezkusit.

„Vlastně je chci trávit s tebou, ale rozhodně ne jen při sledování televize,“ řekl a málem se mu podlomily nohy, když mu ze zad spadlo stokilové závaží. Čekal a zíral do zelených očí vyzývavě a bez mrknutí.

Odpovědí mu byl úsměv, ne posměvačný, ani samolibý, byl upřímný a měkký a uklidňující, takový, který mu kdysi popisoval Thor a u kterého si byl jistý, že ho Loki není schopen.

„I takové případy je mi třeba oznamovat,“ zavrněl bůh jako spokojená kočka a k Tonymu se sklonil. Stark jako by měl v hrudi tvora, který se z něj vztekle dere ven, divokou šelmu, kterou dosud držel na uzdě.

Zazubil se, nadšeně a radostně, že konečně došel do stádia, kdy se s tím nechápavým bohem zastavil na správné notě. Natáhl k němu ruku, zlehka ji položil na Lokiho bok, a s úsměvem – takhle Santa opravdu chtěl, aby ukazoval podstatu Vánoc? – se naklonil k jeho rtům.

_„Sebevíc jsem se snažil, pane, pan Fury je neoblomný a tvrdí, že je to otázka života a smrti. Výzkumný ústav byl znovu napaden. Prozatím šest mrtvých a čtrnáct zraněných,"_ sdělil jim Jarvis omluvně. 

„Kazišuk,“ povzdychl si Tony a líbnul až směšně cudně boha na tvář. Loki na to nijak nereagoval, jen zíral na strop pohledem, který mohl slibovat bolestivou smrt či ještě bolestivější smrt, načež se oba dva rozešli do svých pokojů, aby se připravili na tradiční oslavy Vánočních svátků.  


End file.
